


The Vacation

by deanisthebae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Multi, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisthebae/pseuds/deanisthebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean- both in relationships leading nowhere yet seem to be impossible to escape from. When proposing the idea of a “couple’s vacation” used to rekindle failing relationships, they meet and realise that through a dying relationship, there can be hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

-*-*- 1 -*-*-

Omegas had hard lives; Castiel had spent his whole life witnessing this. Castiel came from a long line of big, manly alphas that believed strongly in the bible and went to church every Sunday. He had been raised to think highly of himself; that he's the best, and will always be better than "omega bitches." On his thirteenth birthday, when he presented as an omega, his dad had a hell of a surprise. At first he was disappointed, unable to look his youngest son in the eye. He had bought "toys" for Castiel, but toys that could only be used by an alpha (he later refused to buy omega products based solely on the disappointment Castiel had bought him). His father, Metatron, was a well-respected doctor with a high rank and a disgusting personality. He adopted a lot of children, but only after they had turned thirteen and their type had been confirmed. Metatron had originally mated a woman named Rowena, an omega who had clearly despised him and the marriage, but gave him three sons nether the less. Michael, a proud Christian and a suck up to Metatron, and Castiel and Jimmy, the twins. When they were nine, Jimmy had died after a tragic event. It seemed as if this put Rowena over the edge, she suddenly moved away, leaving her children with Metatron and divorcing his old fashioned alpha tendencies.  
Wrapped up in his image, Metatron played himself as the victim for as long as he possible could, adopting a lot of children from foreign countries to show his "kind heart." Only a year later he had adopted an alpha named Uriel from Africa; Kevin, a beta from China and Anna, a Scottish beta with a feisty attitude. Castiel had become good friends with Kevin and Anna whilst Michael teamed up with Uriel. Uriel and Michael clearly despised each other, but alpha bullies stick together and that was more important. The adopted children had moved away as soon as they were eighteen, taking enough money with them as they could. Castiel, on the other hand, hadn't been that lucky.

Dean woke up on his couch after a restless night sleep; Lisa had refused to let him sleep in a bed with her because he refused to have sex. Dean had been dating Lisa for two years now and he couldn't stand it. Lisa looked perfect, honestly; she had girlish curves, a beautiful complexion and was killer in the sack, but Dean didn't love her. Dean had neglect issues and couldn't stand being alone, and Lisa was only a replacement for his true mate. Well, he didn't believe in that true mate bullshit; His brother, Sam, had insisted that he found his true mate but that's the sort of thing from Disney princess movies. At first, Lisa was great; his friend Jo set them up and Dean really liked Lisa. Then he gradually learnt that Lisa was bat shit fucking crazy. She had insisted that he was having an affair with Jo, despite her actually setting them up. She would demand sex every night, and when Dean refused he'd end up on the couch. Dean knew that she'd calm down after a proposal, she thought traditionally in that sense. Despite mating, marriage had gotten a lot more popular in the past years, and Dean knew that she was constantly awaiting a proposal. Dean knew it wasn't fair to her or him to string her along, but Dean simply couldn't face the possibility of being alone. When Dean looked around he saw Lisa scowling at him, dressed in her workout gear; "Nice sleep, baby?" He could hear the sarcastic tone in her high pitched voice, it made him sick.  
"Course babe, nothing an alpha likes more than a pained neck on a shitty couch."  
"Don't talk about what an alpha likes when you don't want to have sex with your MATE!"  
"Lisa, just go to work. We can finish this later, I'm exhausted and I have a shift soon."  
"Fine, but I expect you to make this up to me!" Then she stormed off, ready to teach yoga to sweaty, horny men.

Castiel also hadn’t been very “sexually active recently.” His wife and mate, Meg, was an alpha; she would always talk about how she wanted to “breed him.” She came from a nice, rich family and they were forced into an arranged marriage. Since Castiel’s thirteenth birthday, he knew he’d prefer to be mated to a man, but his father took no notice of this. As an alpha, she obviously wasn’t very happy that her mate wasn’t listening and didn’t want her pups, but he just pretended that he “wasn’t ready.” Every time he said it she would act as if she wanted to be understanding, but it was impossible. They had been married for two years and mated for four which was a clear reason for her impatience. He knew that if he didn’t want to be knotted soon, she might go to further extremes. “Castiel, you’ll want me to fuck you so hard later after I tell you what I’ve just done for us.” Castiel couldn’t help but blush at the thought of them having sex; yes they may have done it before, but it was still a foreign concept to him mentioning ‘fucking.’ Not that he wanted to have sex with her, obviously. “I’ve booked us a holiday! ‘Willow’s sun: a couple’s resort’ and I know what you’re thinking, couple therapy is bullshit but it helps a lot of alphas and omegas. The beta I talked to on the phone said that in the past there had been a lot of frigid omega bitches that later had pups after going to the couple’s resort. A lot of hesitant couples will be there, and it might help. And whilst we’re there, who knows? We may get a lot of mating done ourselves.”  
“That would be lovely, Meg. When are we going?”  
“Two weeks, June 7th. And ‘Meg,’ seriously? You sound like my fucking mum, no wonder she loves you so much. Call me alpha.” She started to lick Castiel’s neck; he could smell her horniness and the sexual pleasure in her voice. “Or baby sitter. That’s your kink right? We can act that our real nice, baby.”  
“Not now Meg, I don’t feel very well and I really have to see Gabriel and finish the cake.”  
Meg growled “Gabriel, I don’t like him! I can see that pathetic excuse of a beta has his eye on you, he knows you’re my omega!”  
“He doesn’t, Meg; he’s simply my co-worker and we’ve got an order for one hundred cakes. I’ll be home at eight.” Castiel ran out the door, it was rare that he got to leave the house recently, that’s how protective Meg had gotten. And when he could leave the house for even a minute, Castiel considered himself privileged. 

Dean had invited his younger brother Sam over to help him make a decision about Lisa. Actually, no decision needed to be made as despite how many times Sam mentioned his hatred for Lisa, and no matter how often Dean agreed, he still couldn’t break up with her. Sam was only twenty two, still in school yet was already mated with someone he considered to be his ‘true mate.’ It wasn’t like Dean disliked Jess, he just thought the whole ‘true mate’ thing was bullshit. If true mates existed, why the fuck was he still stuck with Lisa? Sam was in one of his many rants about how he’s being unfair to Lisa and how he should dump her, but Dean wasn’t listening. In the middle of Sam’s argument, whilst Dean was daydreaming, an idea struck him.  
“A couple’s vacation!” Sam gave him a dumfounded look, “It’s perfect, Sammy; it will make her not only think decently of me, but the workers there may acknowledge that she’s a complete psycho and tell me to dump her ass, problem solved!”  
“You do realise at those places they’re trying to reunite couples, not split them apart.”  
“It’ll work Sammy, trust me; I’ll have a new mate in no time.”  
When later mentioning the idea to Lisa, she loved it. She assumed that this meant that their love wasn’t unrequited (which it was) and didn’t even pressure him into fucking her. They booked a vacation at ‘Willow’s sun: a couple’s resort’ on June 7th. And despite a holiday with Lisa seeming like a holiday where your being brutally murdered, it would be nice to have a break from work, even if it was only for a week. Either way, Bobby would be fine taking over until the 15th. And if that wasn’t enough, he then brought an engagement ring for the last day of their holiday. That’s how much the concept of being alone scared Dean.

-*-*- 2 -*-*-

After an hour of Lisa complaining about the music being too loud, or the car being too old, they had finally arrived at the couples resort. After Lisa insisting that he carries all of her bags (and believe him, there were a lot) they walked to the front desk, about to be greeted by a way too perky receptionist. On her flowery uniform and underneath her fake smile, you could see that her name was Becky, written in pink cursive letters. After receiving a key to their room; which they had been told was soundproof, much to Lisa’s delight, they walked up the stairs without saying a word to each other. Just before entering the room, Dean heard an argument between a man and a woman, they sounded about his age. She was talking about wanting to “fuck” and “mate you” and by his tone of voice; it was clearly an activity he didn’t want to participate in. Just before he interrupted, Lisa demanded that he helped her unpack; because that lazy bitch can’t do a goddam thing for herself. “Baby, do you want to go to the spa now? My neck is killing me from being in that old car for so long.”  
“Sorry for the inconvenience, but I don’t see you getting a drivers licence!”  
“Don’t fight me, BABE; that’s why we’re here!”  
“Later, okay? I just want a quick swim. That Becky girl mentioned a group session later with couples alike to us; we can talk about it then.” Dean gave her a quick peck on the cheek, took his swim wear and ran out; not wanting to spend another minute with Lisa. 

“You want to go to the room now; you want me to mate you already?”  
“Not now Meg, I really want to see the hotel first. We should save this for later?” Castiel hadn’t realised what he’d said until it left his mouth; typical omega bad luck. Castiel couldn’t remember how many times we would pray before sleep; praying to be a beta, a respected member of society. “I don’t mean that, Meg; I’m pretty tired from the car ride and a swim might cheer me up.”  
“Fine,” she growled, the alpha dominance that Castiel hated was kicking in “But don’t let any stupid alpha or beta touch you, you’re MINE!”  
Castiel gave her a ‘not so sincere’ nod, took his necessities and ditched the room. On the way to the pool Castiel noticed the bitchy beta lady sitting at the front desk, Castiel felt repulsed by her uniform; how was that appropriate? They were at a resort for couples destined to fail and she’s wearing flowers? She gave him a weary look as if to ask: ‘Where’s your alpha?’ which he ignored, thank you very much. When giving her a glance, he realised the lack of his subtlety as he continuously glanced at the sketches she drew in her notepad. What was she, twelve? What respectable adult doodles the name of their crush? Castiel sped up his pace and walked towards the swimming pool; he was greeted by the smell of chlorine, it was obviously used a lot so that the scent of the people who swam there couldn’t be smelt. Castiel instantly gained more respect for this stupid resort; at least they were aware that if an omega smelt like another mate they’d be crucified, it’s obviously better to smell like sickly chlorine. Noticing that all the lockers were filled and that he’d have nowhere to put his clothes, he saw a young man (obviously alone) put his clothes and footwear into a locker, and just before he could close and lock it, Castiel made a decision.  
“Excuse me; can we share this locker please? There’s no more room, I’ll pay for -”  
That was when Castiel smelled it. Castiel could smell something delicious, only slightly as it was being covered up by other scents, but still. Castiel had just assumed that it was a sign that his heat would come in a few days, but God was he wrong. He probably was delusional, only trying to find a new alpha to replace his disdain for Meg. But the more he thought of it, the more he realised that it was true. Looking into this man’s green eyes and seeing the same look of confusion on his face, Castiel knew. Castiel knew that he just met the man he’d been waiting for, a man who’d probably be just as much of an assbut as every alpha he’d ever met. The man before him, the beautiful man before him was his true mate. 

What kind of Disney movie shit is this? Dean had finally left the room, and there his true mate was, standing right in front of him with the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. Much hotter than Lisa’s plain brown ones; matching her plain, and frankly boring personality. As soon as the man had talked to him he could tell, he could smell it; the cinnamon and the apple pie his mom used to bake him. Guess this vacation hadn’t been too bad then? If he meets his true mate here then they can’t force him to marry someone else. And who knows, maybe he could actually eventually mate the omega in front of him? The guy in front of him twitched, looking just as awkward as he felt. But hey, Dean was a sociable guy and the alpha; it’s only fair for him to make the first move. “Yeh sure, and don’t worry about paying. Being stuck at this ‘resort’ must be paying enough for you.”  
“Are you referring to the literal price or the boringness? Because I haven’t even been here for a day and my mate is already trying to ‘breed me.’ Luckily, I’m not paying for this though; she doesn’t think its right for an omega to have a credit card.”  
Dean looked at him, truly looked at him. Behind the omega’s rock pool eyes he could see true sadness lurking there. He couldn’t imagine what it’s like to be an omega, never being considered good enough, always being after everyone. God, the man in front of him was smart, sexy and clearly funny; better than a hell of a lot of alphas out there. Growing up, Dean had been popular and many of his alpha ‘friends’ picked on the omegas; his best friend at home, Jo was an omega and she was the strongest woman he’d ever met. “I only got here today, too. I don’t mean to intrude but it seems as if you don’t like her much, why did you mate her in the first place?”  
“It’s kind of personal, not very good in a casual conversation, it always tends to make things awkward.”  
“What could be more awkward than finding my true mate at a public pool?” Castiel looked pissed, scowling at him; Dean could feel his alpha pride shriveling up. This guy was his true mate, and he already liked him a hell of a lot more than Lisa. How the fuck could he say that? Before Castiel stormed away, Dean managed to correct himself; “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean that. I know this isn’t the best of circumstances but this is amazing! I didn’t even know that you existed… Yet I don’t even know your name.”  
“My name is Castiel Novak.”  
“Cas” Dean loved the way it rolled of his tongue, his alpha instincts were rising again,“My name’s Dean Winchester.”

Castiel wasn’t exactly looking forward to the group relationship counselling he was having with Meg; he didn’t want to see Dean’s mate or any of the other couples. It was soon, but he was already developing a crush on Dean. It was an omega impulse after all; as omegas are meant to be the baby makers, it’s programmed in their system to be attracted to their true mate.. When he got there he was pleasantly surprised, ten chairs in a circle formation were in the room, all looking at the one center chair. Luckily, that meant that there’d only be five couples including him and Meg, not lots of people intruding on their business. He and Meg sat down, Meg trying to stroke his thigh whilst Castiel blatantly refused; she stopped when a couple entered the room, their names Adam and Michael (Castiel didn’t mean to pry but apparently Adam wasn’t comfortable with Michael’s past mates). Next was an alpha named Balthazar and a beta called Bela, and then Abaddon and Crowley, two betas who were a couple that obviously had a lot of angry sex. Then, lastly was Dean and his mate. Castiel could see the appeal, she was pretty and young; he could see Dean’s attraction to her. Dean gave Castiel a quick smile, and then it was like a bomb. Lisa grabbed his arm, scowled, and whispered something into his ear in a threatening way. Now he got why Dean was at this resort in he first place. Dean hesitantly sat down; looking very unhappy and his eyes kept darting to Castiel every so often. A man walked in and sat in the center, saying that his name was Chuck and asking us to mention our problems. Castiel didn’t care much, and only picked up a few words here and there, but when it was Dean’s turn, he cared. Although, Dean hadn’t spoken, Lisa shut him up before he even had the chance of speaking. “Well Dean here seems to be having troubles committing; he no longer, excuse my language, wants to fuck. He refuses to marry me,” (Castiel could see him roll his eyes at this comment) “And through his lack of interest in the bedroom, I feel very insecure and I feel as if he’s cheating on me, which he might actually be doing! All I want is to be a good mate and wife, but Dean isn’t allowing me to do anything anymore.”  
“Interesting,” Chuck nodded, “Anything you have to say about that, Dean?”  
“Only that Lisa is being irrational, I’d never cheat on my mate. I simply work long hours owning my own business and sometimes I’m too tired. I feel as if Lisa doesn’t let me speak; and either way, I’ve never refused to marry her.”  
“Interesting,” Chuck had repeated, which made Castiel contemplate whether or not that’s the only word he knew “Now you, Meg and Castiel, what’s your problem?”  
“He doesn’t want my pups or my knot, simple as that. Aside from that, it’s no one’s fucking business!”  
“Well, Meg, that’s why you’re here. You wanted to get help, did you not? Now that leads us to our first task, I will randomly pair everyone up; you need to talk to this person about how they can solve their problem. This has often worked in the past. Now…” He scrunched his eyebrows up and concentrated really hard, stress lines appearing on his forehead before he sprouted some names. Meg was paired with Crowley, Lisa with Adam. Eventually, only two names were left. “So, that’s Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, sound good? If there are any questions you need to ask me, feel free; except I’m only here on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, in the other time I’m writing my book. It’s about two brothers, if you want to know, but I’m still unsure what to name them. Dan and Stan?” Chuck went off on a tangent, presenting several names for the protagonists of his book. Everyone started to leave, some people lending phone or room numbers before leaving with their mate. 

 

-*-*-3-*-*-

A few days passed, and on several occasions Dean had met up with Castiel; he enjoyed talking to him. There’s nothing wrong with that, right? Dean and Castiel first met up on one of the campus coffee shops and Dean had to admit that he was pissed that they were paired together. He was so attracted to Cas and the fact that he’s his true mate, pissed him off more than he could express. All of his instincts were telling him to break up with Lisa and mate Cas… He knew he’d never disrespect him like Meg does. “So, what should we talk about?”  
“No idea Dean, usually something about TV or Netflix, but it always confuses me; I don’t understand how orange has replaced black and how it’s considered ‘new,’” Dean awkwardly stifled a laugh and questioned how Castiel could be so adorable “But we could talk about our past; I know it’s really nosy but I’m curious why you mated Lisa when you act as if you cannot stand her.”  
“When I was four my mum died in a house fire, I ran out and saved my younger brother Sammy whilst my dad tried to save her. My dad was a mechanic and owned a shop with my uncle Bobby; who, by the way, is my best friend Jo’s dad. I became very protective of Sam; my dad couldn’t afford to get me a psychologist so we just guessed that I had problems when being alone, or ‘abandonment issues.’ My dad died of a heart attack a few years back; you see, Sammy is four years younger than me and is now twenty two, but he was at college at the time. I had felt so alone, despite having a really good business, and I asked Jo to set me up. She set me up with her friend from art class, Lisa; and Lisa was awesome at first, but over time she turned bat-shit crazy. I never had the balls to break up with her.” Castiel sat there in silence, shocked that Dean told him all of that. “Sorry, that kind of just ‘came out,’ I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward. Why did you mate Meg?”  
“It wasn’t exactly my choice.” Castiel could feel tears in his eyes, whenever he thought of what his father had done, it made him feel sick. Dean was probably just like his father, an obnoxious alpha that thinks everyone is worse than him and that omegas are slaves. “I don’t want to talk about him; I think I might go, I should’ve never even come here in the first place.”  
Castiel started to walk away, heading towards ‘Room 291: luxury suite’ when Dean followed and interrupted. “Look, you may not like me much but we are both aware that Meg will be in that room, come back to mine for a few hours.” Castiel looked weary, “Lisa's at the spa, it’s her new favorite spot here. Come on, I promise I won’t hurt or touch you in any inappropriate way. I’m not one of those asshole alphas, you know.”  
Castiel took a risk (for once) and followed Dean into his room, which was empty as Dean had promised. Castiel looked at Dean with lust in his eyes. He couldn’t deny how wet he felt when imagining Dean nude. 

“Do you want to watch anything? I bought a few DVDs from my house, you ever seen ‘Game of Thrones?’” Castiel shook his head, “That’s like a crime, man; it’s the best thing to ever come from England!”  
They were watching the first episode, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh every time Castiel got confused. Dean couldn’t fathom how many times Castiel asked who the Starks and Lannisters were. It was actually pretty offensive to compare assholes like Tywin to Eddard. They were near the end of the first episode when Dean couldn’t control himself; “Castiel, did you father force you to marry Meg?”  
Castiel Instantly paled and looked as if he was on the verge of crying, “Why would you ask that, Dean? You know that I don’t want to talk about it!”  
“Well you clearly wouldn’t have voluntarily married Meg, you obviously despise her. And believe it or not, but I know quite a bit about law and am aware that ‘Masters’ is the surname of a famous alpha lawyer. It’s none of my business but-”  
“Yes, Dean. It really is none of your business.” Dean didn’t know what he was thinking but he leant in a kissed Cas, his tongue gracing his mouth. Dean could feel himself get hard; Castiel was so much more alluring the Lisa would ever be. When he pulled away Cas looked flustered, “What was that for Dean?”  
“I can’t help it Cas, you don’t know the things you do to me. I know I seem like a dick, but I’d never disrespect you like Meg does; and if you were forced to marry Meg, then I’d have no idea what you’ve been through.”  
“My dad married me off to an alpha when I was eighteen, I can never forget the look of disgust in his eyes when he found out I was an omega. Meg’s family is rich, so I had to marry her. Honestly, I’ve never found female alphas or even female betas attractive.” Dean raised his eyebrows, “I know, I’m disgusting. I understand why you’d be angry that I’m your true mate but I really like you Dean.” Dean kissed him again, except this time rougher, His tongue went far into his mouth and Castiel moaned in pleasure, and Castiel pulled himself onto Dean’s lap and intensified the kiss to a whole new level.  
That was when Dean smelt it, the best goddam smell he’d ever had the fortune to smell. It smelt exactly how it did when Dean first met Cas, the scent of cinnamon and apple pie. Dean knew exactly what that scent was, and could only imagine that this was karma for kissing Castiel, a mated omega.  
Castiel was in heat. 

Castiel’s cheeks flushed when his heat hit, he knew that Meg would sense it and find him; after all she was his alpha. Dean looked gob smacked; it’s probably not every day that he sparks an omega's heat. “Please Dean, Meg will find me and do ‘God knows what.’ Probably rape and knot me, you can’t let that happen! I can’t be knotted by her. I DON’T WANT TO BE KNOTTED BY HER!”  
“Castiel, get into bed, I’ll pretend that you’re Lisa. That’s my jacket by the way, just throw it on the floor.”  
Castiel hesitantly walked towards the bed where he folded up the blazer but just before he put it on the floor he felt something. There was a lump in the blazer which made Castiel’s heart speed up and break at the same time. He took the box out, opened it and saw what it was. Castiel felt sick, what the fuck was wrong with Dean? Stringing him along like this when he had an engagement ring, clearly for Lisa, in his pocket? Castiel glared accusingly at it and threw it at Dean. “How dare you? You didn’t even tell me that you had this, you sick fuck! Mind mentioning that you were planning on proposing to Lisa?”  
In that moment, when Dean was shocked and Castiel was fuming, it was the exact moment Lisa and Meg came barging in the room. What was wrong with him? Meg growled and plunged towards Castiel licking up his neck and attempting to hump him. Dean, obviously, attacked Meg punching and kicking her until she had bruises and was bleeding. All while this was happening, Lisa just stood there, admiring the ring.  
“Oh Dean, I’m so glad you finally came to your senses! I love you so much, how about we leave now, babe? Leave and never see these horrible people and their doomed relationships again.”  
“If I’m leaving, I’m leaving with Castiel. We’re done Lisa, finished! And you, Meg? You should be ashamed in yourself! Forcing yourself on Castiel like that when he’s clearly unwilling; I should make my lawyer brother, Sammy, sue your ass!”  
“You have no authority over Castiel,” Meg growled from the floor, “Castiel is my mate and my husband!”  
“Your old fashioned thinking doesn’t matter anymore, Meg. He doesn’t belong to you; you have no authority over him. And actually, Cas is my true mate; so kindly, get the fuck off him! Cas, let’s get you some suppressants and leave, we don’t need to stay here for another minute.”  
Castiel and Dean left the room like that, Castiel was shaking and Dean was bruised, but at least they were together. Taking the bare necessities, Dean loaded up him car with their basic supplies and started driving away. It was after twenty minutes of silence that Castiel finally said something. “Dean, I have nowhere else to go; I have no authority over my house, my father made sure of that as soon as I presented as an omega.”  
“it’s okay, Cas; you can stay with me. And I will make sure that no one will ever hurt or disrespect you again.”

No one knew what happened to Lisa or Meg; rumor had it that Meg mated Crowley, despite him being a beta. Lisa apparently had an affair with one of the guys she taught yoga to. All that was known was that an omega had proven his rights by divorcing his alpha, Meg and a few months later he mated another alpha. His new mate was apparently named Dean Winchester. Some even rumored that they had a pup just a bit later; a girl, in fact, whose name was…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fanfiction on this. Please politely comment on any errors, I'm British so might make silly mistakes when mixing up the languages. Please comment, kudos and all that nice stuff.


End file.
